The Truth
'Note- '''A lot of people think Sparrowsong is a bad person, and no she isn't, so this is another Fanfic going in the Feelings Series, enjoy! Truth Sparrowsong looked down to Forestpaw, she always had her back. If she was old enough and mentored an apprentice Sparrowsong wouldve diffently made her the deputy, but she looked to Leafwhisker, one of her close friends, and one of the reason she wanted her to become the deputy. She sighed and leaped onto the Freedom-rock. "PeaceClan!" She called out. "There has been difficulties between me and most of PeaceClan. Some of you are doubting everything I do, some of you think I've changed to a stricter me. But most people think Im a bad person, but really am I? Im just doing what's right for the Clan. Do you think it's easy to lead almost twenty cats, with ScarClan (Vandals) attacking most recently it's hard even to keep myself in order." She looked to her parents. Leafwhisker looked at her with sad eyes. Sparrowstar continued. "I never think Im really someone to be bullied, be beaten and be saying rude things to! I have a dream to make this Clan as best as I can, but I can't do that, I am stressed and PeaceClan is losing hope on me, and you hardly listen to a word I say. But maybe, just once you understand what I have to go through! One day I won't be here, and you guys will have to face the stress I take on. I just want what is the truth!" Wetstream looked eyes wide, there was never such a speach, so taken into. "But what I think to," She went on. "That maybe you guys think something is so un-likely to happen if I suggest it, you think everything I say is a lie! Am I the bad guy! AM I the enemy! No! The things that happen are so tough on me I feel like thorns are jabbing in me, this is nothing like I dreamed! How about you imagine my perspective, everyone matters most here, and I am ready for anything to happen! So PeaceClan hear me out, am I really a ''bad person?" There was many murmurs across the Clan. "Sparrowstar," Leafwhisker was the first to speak. "We are are so sorry...." Tears welled up in her eyes. Wetstream padded up. "We understand it's hard to take care of this Clan, but we never expected to be this mean..." Forestpaw tilted her head. "I just didn't know we were being so un-trustworthy..." Sparrowstar smiled. "Now don't you feel my pain?" Bramblepath nodded. "Ever since Swiftstar (Swifty) just left, we were so heartbroken, we expected someone we could take advantage of..." "But we never expected this..." Wetstream added. Sparrowstar looked pleased at her Clan. Tears of happiness ran down her eyes. "Even though the Clan might be tipping I won't just break down, I never will." "Sparrowstar!" Wetstream chanted. The others joined in. "Sparrowstar! Sparrowstar! Sparrowstar!" Sparrowstar looked to her Clan. The truth is out, and PeaceClan is finally peaceful once again....